Love and Betrayal
by xxXKaiiAnne1827loversXxx
Summary: Hibari and Tsuna Broke up and Hibari left. After 7 years, they see each other...Well, I'm suck at summary. Please read...


Hello Minna-san, this is my first fanfic that I write. And tell me if my spell or grammar is wrong.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or else there will be a lot of 1827 & 8059 scenes….

Warning: Shounen-Ai, wrong grammar, wrong spelling and a little OOC….

A certain brunette was walking around the park of Namimori. It's been 7 years since He and Hibari broke up because of a certain blond mafia boss. Hibari went to Italy with Dino so that they can lived there together. Tsuna kept walking until he was tired. He was very tired from paper works that a certain hitman gave him. When he was about to fall asleep, he heard a footstep coming towards him and then stopped in front of him and was surprised to see the person in front of him.

" …Hibari-san.." The brunette was speechless to see him.

" Tsunayoshi " Hibari was also surprised to see Tsuna at the park.

And now the atmosphere was silent and it's very awkward to Tsuna so he broke the silence and asked

" …Hibari-san, when did you came back? "

" Last night " Hibari answered

" Souka… So how are you and Dino-san?"

" Fine."

" Okay, oh I better go back Hibari-san or else Reborn will kill me "

Tsuna said while stood up and walked back and left Hibari alone.

' _Tsunayoshi…why?'_ Hibari thought before going back to his hotel.

When Tsunayoshi went back to the Vongola Mansion and went to his room. He suddenly remembered the event that happened 7 years ago.

_Flashback_

" _Kyouya..., please…." A 15 year old Tsuna who was begging to Hibari._

" _Tsunayoshi, I don't love you anymore. I love the Bucking Bronco " Hibari said._

" _Please, Kyouya.…Don't leave…" Tsuna cried_

" _Tsunayoshi, I have to leave…so I and Cavallone can live together. " Hibari said softly. _

_Letting Tsuna's hand go and left the room and went back to his room to packed his things while Tsuna in his room was crying hard…_

_Flashback End_

' _I don't want to remember the past' _Tsuna thought.

While he thought about the past. There was a sudden knock on his door that snapped him from his thoughts. He walked in front of the door and opened. In front of his door was Gokudera.

" Yes Gokudera-kun ? " Tsuna asked

" Juudaime, Reborn-san wants to see you in his office." Gokudara said

" Oh okay, tell him I'll be there in a minute. "

" Hai Juudaime, please excuse me " Gokudera said and left.

Tsuna just sighed and prepare himself and left his room and went to Reborn's Office.

When he was in front of Reborn's Office, he knocked and was opened by Dino?

And he walked in. He didn't expected that Hibari was there sitting on the sofa. Dino went in front of Tsuna.

" Yo! Lil'bro, how are you? " Dino greeted and asked.

" I'm fine, Dino-san." Tsuna answered.

While the two mafia boss talked to each other, Hibari's thoughts was Tsuna.

' _Tsunayoshi, Why?' _Hibari was in his thoughts and he didn't noticed that Reborn was staring at him.

Reborn kept staring at Hibari and look away and looked on his two students

And suddenly set his eyes on Tsuna

' _Tsuna…' _ Reborn thoughts was snapped because of Tsuna's voice

" Reborn, why did you called me for? " The vongola boss asked

" Well Dame – Tsuna, Hibari and Dino will stay for a month here in Namimori and I don't want them to stay in their hotel because it'll be safe for them here in the mansion, it was secured by the guards – " Reborn said and was cut by Tsuna.

" Reborn, if that was the case then do whatever you want. It doesn't concerns me and besides I have more paper works to do. Please excuse me. " Tsuna said and excuse himself and left the room.

Reborn was shocked that his student talked back at him but he knew the reason why his student was like that so he didn't need to punished him. Reborn looked at his other student and the skylark and saw their expressions: Dino was surprised and his jaw dropped and Hibari has his eyes wide opened. Reborn then chuckled.

" Why are you laughing at? Reborn, Tsuna doesn't want us here. " Dino said

" Don't worry, he's not angry at you. Tsuna was stressed this past few days " Reborn said bluntly.

" Then why don't you give him a break. " Hibari said.

" Kyouya's right Reborn , give my lil'bro a break.." Dino whined.

" Well I want to but he insist. " Reborn said and realiziation hit him.

" Hibari, why concerned? " Reborn smirked.

" Is it wrong? " Hibari asked.

" No. And Dino go to your room, I need to talk to Hibari alone. " Reborn said.

" Okay..And Kyouya, after this come to my room. " Dino said.

" Hn." Hibari said with a nod.

When Dino left the room and Reborn was sure that no one was outside. He faced Hibari with a frown.

" Hibari, do you stiil love Tsuna, don't you? " Reborn asked.

" And what if I do. " Hibari said.

" I won't let you have him again. You hurt his feelings, you're the first person he loved and then this was the cost that you gave him. I can't believe you're that kind of person Hibari. A heartless person. An – " Reborn was cut and glared at Hibari.

" Do you think I didn't regret it? No! I regret it a lot! When he walked away from me in the park, my heart ached and when Cavallone said that he was angry at us, my heart just crashed into pieces! And do you think I want to leave him? No, because I don't want to leave but the Bronco insist! You don't know how I felt…" Hibari raised his voice until tears came out from his eyes.

Reborn was speechless, He regretted it for being harsh to Hibari and accused him. He also didn't knew that Hibari was suffering for being away from Tsuna.

" Hibari, do you want to be with Tsuna again? " Reborn asked.

" I want to but Tsunayoshi will never forgive me for what I did…"

" I'll help you."

" No need t – "

" I insist. "

" Thanks baby, I guess.."

Reborn just chuckled and gave Hibari a box of tissue so that Hibari could wipe his face.

Tsuna was walking until he reached his room. He didn't understand Reborn.

' _That Reborn, why are you asking me for permission? '_ Tsuna thought and didn't noticed that Mukuro was walking towards him and pinned him on the wall beside his bedroom door.

" Mukuro, what do you want? " Tsuna asked

" Isn't obvious Tsunayoshi-kun, I want you. " Mukuro said bluntly

" No. "

" Why? Is it because the skylark was here. "

" No. "

" Then why? "

" None of your business and Mukuro, I assigned you a mission with Chrome, right? "

" Kufufufu…. "

" Now, Mukuro. LET . ME. GO! "

" Kufufu….Very well, I'll see you soon Tsunayoshi-kun. " And Mukuro disappeared.

Tsuna just sighed and went to his room. He didn't noticed that Dino saw the scene and walked away and went to his room.

_To be continued…_

Author's note

What do you think of my story? Is it okay or not? Please do tell…

Tsuna please tell them of what to do..

Tsuna: Please R&R with your life depends on it…


End file.
